


The Coffe was Drugged, you Doof

by Jelliiroll



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Drug implications, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Pining, idk I think that’s it, idk what I was doing when I wrote this, its almost a year old, they cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelliiroll/pseuds/Jelliiroll
Summary: The title says it all, folks.





	The Coffe was Drugged, you Doof

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t posted in a while, so I decided to dig this old thing up lmao have fun guys

Kevin stumbled inside the building and sighed as he unconsciously flopped himself onto the sofa in the living area. Having come back later than everyone else, the other Elders were already asleep, if not at least in their rooms attempting to do so. Arnold had gone home earlier than him, due to the sun beginning to set while they were out, and Kevin let him, since he didn’t really care too much about the rules anymore. He had started to doze off until he heard someone impatiently clear their throat, along with the tapping of a foot on the hardwood floor.

“Why on Earth are you back so late, Elder? And without your companion nonetheless,” The source of the noise asked agitatedly. “Curfew was an hour and a half ago.”

“M’sorry,” Kevin mumbled lazily to his district leader.

“Sorry doesn’t cut it, Elder Price,” The other started, sort of whisper-shouting in a way. “This is the second time this week! What is going on?”

Kevin dodged his question, muttering into the pillow he had buried his face in, making his speech too muffled to be heard. McKinley sighed as he rubbed his eyes with his index finger and thumb. He honestly wouldn’t be surprised if someone had drugged his coffee or something along those lines. Either that or he’s having a caffeine crash of some sort. He yanked the pillow away from Kevin, causing the darker haired boy to attempt to fight back for the pillow, eventually failing in his tired state. Kevin groaned into his now spread out arms.

“ _ Connoooorrr, _ ” He whined. “Give’t baaack…”

“Just get to your room, and don’t let this happen again, or we’ll need to have a  _ serious _ discussion,” He asserted putting emphasis on the word “serious” and  knowing well that, at this point, Price no longer had much regard for the rules.

“Mmm’kay fine,” Kevin turned over to lay on his back, lazily sticking his arms up towards the district leader as a silent ask for help. Connor chuckled in response, smiling a bit as he obliged. Kevin made hardly any effort to get up, making the other lift him all by himself, which was a struggle considering their decent height difference and all of the weight Kevin had on him due to the fit shape of his body (something Connor noticed quite often).

“Come on, you big baby, let’s get you some good rest,” He said with a bit of strain in his voice as he practically dragged the taller Mormon to his room.

Connor opened the door as quietly as he could, so he wouldn’t wake Elder Cunningham, even though he  _ was _ a pretty deep sleeper anyways, and he dragged Kevin the rest of the way and dropped him onto his bed. He pulled a blanket over mKevin and started to leave when he heard Kevin call out his name.

“No, Con...ner,” He called.

“What is it Elder Price?” Connor whispered back as he made his way back to the bed and sat down.

“ _ Stay _ ,” Kevin mumbled, quite possibly delusional due to his exhausted state, Connor thought.

Connor felt his face begin to heat up at the request.

“I-I’m sorry, what was that, Elder?” McKinley asked, slightly losing his composure due to his newly flustered state. He hadn’t realized how close he’d stepped to Kevin until he felt Kevin’s fingertips brush against his arm while sleepily reaching out for him.

“Stay with me,” Kevin repeated, looking up at Connor with tired, half-lidded eyes. He really did look quite-  _ oh my gosh.  _ Connor stopped himself mid-thought.

“Elder, I-I really can’t-“ He started.

“Y’ don’t need to call me that,” Kevin smiled, chuckling quietly.

“What?” Connor said leaning closer to the other to hear him better - all according to Kevin’s plan.

“Just call me, Kev…” He said in an almost whisper. The moment Connor leaned in a little bit closer, he made his move and pulled Connor down onto the bed next to him.

“Gotcha,” He whispered smugly, probably a little closer to Connor’s ear than originally intended.

Connor turned beet red from the feeling of Kevin’s hot breath on the back of his neck. He could smell the tinge of coffee still left on his tongue, most like likely from earlier today. He felt Kevin shift closer to him as his arms wrapped around him. He had opened his mouth to object but was immediately left speechless as he shuddered with the feel of the other’s breath on his neck once more, closer this time. It’s not that he  _ minded _ that he was in this situation, it’s just he wasn’t  _ supposed _ to be in this situation. As much as Connor enjoyed such guilty pleasures, especially coming from Kevin Price, he knew that this was known to be wrong. After some debating on whether to go with his head or heart, he chose both.

At this point, Kevin was definitely asleep, so he didn’t want to be rude or anything and wake him up, but being stuck didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy the experience.

Connor smiled softly to himself, choosing not to worry about the morning until it came. He let the scent of Kevin’s sheets engulf him as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
